knpnsnfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Let it go翻译
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight 今晚雪光闪烁在那山头 Not a footprint to be seen 无踪之地无人烟 A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I*m the Queen 阁外的孤独小王国，而似乎我归属 The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside 狂风怒吼撕心肺，似入心底境 Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried 无力阻挡，无人知我的努力 Don’t let them in, don’t let them see 不要靠近，不要看见（勿入！勿视！） Be the good girl You always have to be 那是你必成为的好女孩 Conceal, don’t feel 藏匿，淡漠 Don’t let them know 不让他人知晓 Well, now they know 但已无用！ Let it go, let it go 不用管！随它吧！ Can’t hold it back anymore 不能再挽回的事情 Let it go, let it go 不用管！随它吧！ Turn away and slam the door 转身摔过门 I don’t care 我不管 What they’re going to say 他人耳语 Let the storm rage on, 让风更猛烈吧！ The cold never bothered me anyway 冰寒从未是障碍 It’s funny how some distance 当我们从高峰看过一切事情 Makes everything seem small 都已经不足道 And the fears that once controlled me 曾操控我的恐惧 Can’t get to me at all 不会再重现 It’s time to see what I can do 是时候展现我身手 To test the limits and break through 找到极限，冲破约束 No right, no wrong, no rules for me 没有对错与规矩 I’m free 自由！ Let it go, let it go 随它去！不要管！ I am one with the wind and sky 我与风云同行 Let it go, let it go 随它去！不要管！ You’ll never see me cry 我不再会哭泣 Here I stand 我是我！ And here I*ll stay 而我于此！ Let the storm rage on 就让风狂吠！ My power flurries through the air into the ground 我的力量飞腾高空贯穿地之穹 My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around 我的灵魂在冰雪结晶间盘行穿梭 And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast 那一思一绪洒落天空，结成我的心索 I’m never going back, 我从此不回头 The past is in the past 过去已不复归 Let it go, let it go 随它去！是自由！ And I*ll rise like the break of dawn 如日中天扫去黄昏 Let it go, let it go 随它去！是自由！ That perfect girl is gone 完美不复归 Here I stand 我是我 In the light of day 在天与地 Let the storm rage on, 让风狂啸 The cold never bothered me anyway 我从未受过寒冷约束 #KrchnprcSynmrdn Mndrsndn Myndrc, #WyfrmrsnNs KnprfnNs. #DrlnwrGrpntVyknm, MychrMsntSdrg. #PrfnsrtFrsdnc, ChrlnHntrknSdrg. #BrchnprcNrsndrc, HnsrpntDymnkrcNrsyn. #QwntyNs, SynprchNs. #WysnSntrs ChrpynDrvńrKs. #Nymrtchrfn, Drvńrkn, #DymnkrcDymrvnNs. #MrfncDrvŃs! #雪光 Krchnprc Krchn #闪烁 Synmrdn Synmr #今晚 Myndrc Mynd #山 Mndrsndn Mndrsn #无踪之地 Wyfrmrsn Wyfrmn #[不）ns #人的存在 Knprfn Knpr #外面 Drlnwr Drln #孤独 Vyknm Vyknm #小 Svnt Svn #王国 Grpnt Grpn #状态模糊不定 Sdrgn Sdrg #状态确定 Chrdgn Chrdg #不变的状态（至始至终） Chrgrtn Chrgn #进入 Hntrkn Hntr #心 Chrlrvn Chrln #归属 Mynwrch Mychr #狂风 Frsdnc Frsn #怒吼 Prfnsrt Prfnt #撕心肺(比喻） Drlrmng Drlrmn #无力 Nrsndrc Nrsyn #阻挡 Brchnprc Brchn #人 Mrvnd Mrvn #他人 Dymrvnd Dymrvn #知 Dymnkrc Dymnt #努力 Hnsrpnt Srpnt #靠近 Qwnprchn Qwnty #看见 Synprch Synt #必须 Chrpyn Chrkn #成为 Drvńr Drvn #好 Wysngrt Wysn #女孩 Sntsrs Snts #藏匿 Nymrtchrfn Nytn #冷漠 Drvńrkn Drvn #别人 Hrpnch Hrpnt #转折 Mrfnc Mrfn #无用 Drvrń Drvn #理会 Výrkn Vyń #转身 Qwnrdn Qwrdn #用力 Krchrtn Krchy #关闭 Mrdywn Mrdyn #耳语 Krchrtn Krchrt #风 Drplrwrdn Drplrf #猛烈 Pnkrchn Pnkrt #更 Dymrdn Dynmr #寒冷 Krchrtn Knchr #障碍 Dnprtn Dnprc #某一次 Tynbrkn Tynbr #高峰 Lrmndrt Lrmnt #看 Vrńgrt Vrńt #一切 Drchnprc Drchr #事情 Drlrfrwrt Drlrfr #微小 Hrsnprc Hrsnt #第二次 Srdnmrt Srdrch #出现 Drskrvnt Drsgrvnt #随风去 Mydrkn Mydrs